


Garden

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post Episode s1e20 The Future, Spoilers, plants!, set after finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Steven has plants again, and reflects on it.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Kudos: 18





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine One Shot! They're all going up. Enjoy!

It wasn’t really a garden. Not really. It was a tiny little pot of three different types of succulents that he found a spot for in the trunk. He wasn’t quite sure what compelled him to start ‘gardening’ again, especially the last time he tried. 

Steven wasn't really sure what he really was doing. He wanted to be free, sort of. And plants help. For the most part. At least he doesn’t lick them anymore. 

Connie helped with choosing the pot for his little plants, and it just sits there. Not like the Cactus Steven, or the Bush Stevens. These succulents are nice. Steven thought of naming them, but there were too many names bouncing around in his head. It’d be too weird to name them after the gems. He’d just left, and he didn’t want to take backwards steps. 

The plants definitely helped. They helped with the loneliness. Sure, he was able to talk to Dr. H, and Connie, and his dad and the gems, but that wasn’t all the time. He needed some companionship. The plants are doing well so far.


End file.
